A broadband amplifier includes a differential pair of a first and a second MOS transistors which performs a voltage-current conversion on a differential input signal input to a gate thereof to output a differential output signal.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-100224.